


Drabble Pokémon (JV) sans titre

by Pwassonne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red du jeu vidéo, après avoir vaincu la Ligue Pokémon, part se planquer dans une grotte... et il s'ennuie.<br/>(Hint du pairing que vous voulez).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Pokémon (JV) sans titre

“Tiens-toi prêt à charger !”

Le Pokémon se tient prêt, oui, mais c’est trop tard, il est épuisé, et ce gamin ne le sait pas, mais il a déjà perdu ce combat, depuis longtemps.

“Pikachu, finis-le,” ordonne Red avec lassitude.

De la lumière quand Pikachu attaque, de la lumière quand le Pokémon évanoui regagne sa Poké Ball, et puis la pénombre de la grotte du Mont Argent reprend le dessus. L’adversaire murmure quelque chose d’indistinct, s’éloigne, et Red se retrouve à nouveau seul.

Cela fait longtemps que Red n’a pas rencontré d’adversaire à sa mesure.  
L’un d’eux en particulier lui manque.


End file.
